A mobile device is a pocket-sized programmable computing device that is capable of doing a number of functions formerly performed by a plurality of other devices including traditional telephones and/or portable or desktop computers. A mobile device typically has a display screen with touch input and/or a miniature keyboard. A personal digital assistant (PDA) is a type of mobile device in which the input and output are often combined into a touch-screen interface. A smart phone is another type of mobile device that offers more advanced computing ability and connectivity than a contemporary basic feature phone. A feature phone is a mobile device that is distinguished from a PDA and a smart phone by having proprietary operating system (OS) firmware. Third-party software is often only supported in a limited way, although this may be changing as newer versions of feature phone software becomes more powerful.